Allosaurus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Allosaurus ' '“The lion of Jurassic world.” Allosaurus was the supreme predator during the end of the Jurassic, and although it was somewhat overshadowed by T-Rex in Jurassic world, its strength and ferocity impressed all those who got the chance to see it. medium, bipedal carnivore. alot smaller than Tyrannosaurus although not as robust and more lightweight. Sleek anatomy promotes speed and agility, Front limbs long and well-muscled, with grasping three-fingered hands tipped with eagle-like talons, used for maiming prey. Paired crests over each eye, larger in males. Females larger and more robust than males. Breed: allosaurus Full Name: Allosaurus Leo Vulgus Nublarensis Location And Era: North America and Africa, Late Jurassic period Lifespan: 72 years Status: Endangered population: 4 Individuals 1 sold 3 escaped Top Speed: 50mph for short distances. 19 – 34 mph for long distances Ecological Niche: medium sized hunter and scavenger Average Height: 14 feet Average Length: 30 feet Average Weight: '''4,600 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: Allosaurus males and sub-adults of either sex are often nomadic and may form small hunting packs. Such packs will often trail after migrating sauropod herds, waiting to take out the young or weak members that stray too far from the security of healthy adults. Allosaurus packs do not exhibit complex pack structure and hierarchy, although largest individuals tend to dominate over smaller ones. Packs can stay together for decent periods of time as long as food is plentiful. Mature females tend to be more territorial and prefer to live alone, although it is not unheard of for adult females to display packing behavior. Their sometimes solitary but they mostly found in packs of 5-6 members Vocalization: their most excellent sense is his hearing. As found out by scientists of inGen, allosaurus hears sounds that are miles away. Theys produce a variety of sounds and their mating calls can be heard from great distance. Allosaurus possess a very distinct call, sounding like the blast of a trumpet mixed with the roar of a lion. A receptive female will typically call out for a mate. Diet: Carnivore; Based on sightings,' '''Allosaurus readily targets prey that ranges from medium to large size, relying commonly on taking them by surprise, but they will pursue them if need be. Preferred prey consists mostly of ornithopods, with Parasaurolophus being their most favored prey. Other ornithopods that are preyed upon include Corythosaurus and Edmontosaurus though more likely it is the young and sick ones that would be hunted rather than a healthy adult. Despite being fierce hunters, Allosaurs will steer away from attacking dinosaurs like Ankylosaurus, due to their armored covering. A single Allosaurus can never hope to bring down large ceratopsians like Triceratops, pachyrhinosaurus And sinoceratops on it's own, but a pair of them have been known to do so. Stegosaurus are hunted occasionally. When the chance comes, Allosaurus will hunt juvenile specimens being the most vulnerable. In fact, Allosaurs who stay together as coalitions stand more of a chance in bringing down large prey. juvenile Allosaurs adapt themselves to hunting smaller prey like Dryosaurus, Gallimimus, pachycephalosaurus and Stygimoloch all of which would be too fast for adults to hunt, though adults can still catch them through the use of ambush. However, when live prey becomes less frequent, Allosaurs will not hesitate to scavenge for carrion. On the beaches they will hunt sea turtles and seals. Upon reaching 3 to 5 meters in length, juvenile Allosaurs adapt themselves to hunting smaller prey like microcertus, gallimimus and juveniles triceratops, all of which would be too fast for adults to hunt, though adults can still catch them through the use of ambush. However, when live prey becomes less frequent, Allosaurs will not hesitate to scavenge for carrion. Given that it possesses a weak bite force, Allosaurus is not capable of crunching through bone like T.Rex. Instead, Allosaurus would kill through varying methods depending on the age of the hunter and the size of it's prey. One commonly known killing method is that Allosaurus would use it's head like a living hatchet, slamming it's jaws onto the back of medium sized prey with plenty of force to inflict deep wounds which, through a combination of shock and bloodloss, lead to instant death. Another form of killing strategy for Allosaurus would be to simply use it's arms to stab into the prey, holding on long enough to bite at the neck and pierce through the wind pipe. But with large prey such as a sauropod, groups of Allosaurus use their teeth like knives to rip off pieces of flesh, weakening it in the process. '''Range:' formerly Isla Nublar And now the mainland Habitat: This large ambush predator can commonly be found in the forests around the rivers and lakes on Isla nublar. But also will verture into the beach. They’re territories can be widespread, especially when it comes to establishing hunting grounds on clearings, Mountains, open plains, jungles, grasslands and game trails. They make their dens in Caves. they love the hilly terrains of the islands while in other times, they are found in the flatlands. they are sometimes found hunting along the river sides. They also hunt in the deciduous forest. back in the Jurassic period They could be found in The Morrison Formation is a semiarid flat floodplain. Life would have been supported by river-lining ferns and conifer forests throughout both wet and dry seasons. Allosaurus existed at the same time as other large theropods, each appearing to fill a different ecological niche. On Isla Nublar the last of the allosaurus clan were last seen here but now a few survivors can be found in the forests of Northern California. And one can be found in Texas. DNA Interpolation: (85%) pure Allosaurus''' DNA (10%) black-throated monitor lizard DNA (5%) African reed frog DNA '''predators: '''Although it is a successful predator, Allosaurus will frequently come into competition with other predators that pose a threat to it. The allosaurs in the North of Isla nublar often find themselves meeting face to face with the likes of Carnotaurus and to name a few. But their greatest enemy in the North is Tyrannosaurus Rex. Indeed, out of all the large predators, T.Rex is a common adversary that Allosaurus often encounters. Tyrannosaurus will regularly chase Allosaurs off a carcass and even kill young ones if they encounter them. Fights between the two theropods are brutal, based upon at least one incident where a bull T.Rex viciously fought a trio of Allosaurs for rights to the carcass of a dead Apatosaurus. But in general when food is not the central focus, the two theropods will naturally ignore each other. Smaller predators like blue and dilophosaurus tend to avoid competing directly with Allosaurus by hunting at different times of the day, most notably at night. Allosaurs have even been known to actively attack raptors that get near their nests. In the West region of nublar, allosaurus is at the top of the food chain and has very few competitors, the mountain range prevent the trex and medium sized carnivores from getting they're In the South of Isla Nublar, Tyrannosaurus still reigns as the top apex predator and has very little competition. They more than likely dominate the smaller predators here like Velociraptor And dilophosaurus, stealing their kills and even killing them if they are unable to escape. The allosaurus also lives and hunts in the South. However, here the two theropods are never seen competing. As theorized by observers, Tyrannosaurus and allosaurus are able to coexist on equal grounds by occupying different niches and a behavior that is common among modern predators. '''Site: they used to live on Site A. Diseases: they are Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Campylobacter, Hookworms, Bumblefoot , algae Poisoning, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: '''Dry season, when males take advantage of the migrating sauropods to hunt the weaker individuals as they travel to the Meadow to lay their eggs. Well-fed and brimming with confidence, stronger males enter the territory of females in pursuit of a mate. The Eggs hatch at beginning of wet season. Allosaurus possess a very distinct call, sounding like the blast of a trumpet mixed with the roar of a lion. A receptive female will typically call out for a mate; often the only time she readily invites males to enter her territory. Males seeking out females are often forced to compete with other males and extremely vicious fights can occur. Female Allosaurus are larger than males, and highly aggressive. They are also very fussy and may attack unsuitable males without warning. A male will approach with caution; showing off his eye crests to the female in attempt to impress her. He also produces a pheromone from glands near his eyes- the theory is that this puts her at ease although it does not always work. If the male is successful, however, he will make a hasty exit as soon as mating is over. A Female allosaurus lay up to 11 eggs in a nest made of dirt, grass and mud to protect it from the hot days and cold nights and either by heat or cold will depend the gender of these animals similarly to the nests of crocodiles. Upon hatching the Mother will gently dig them out and care for them for a few years until they are large enough to care for themselves but even then it is a dangerous world. When she hears her young squeaking, she will help free them by carefully digging them out of the mound with her talons. Female Allosaurus are attentive mothers, guarding their young and bringing them food until they are old enough to look after themselves. Mothers will protect their young from threats of all kinds, including other Allosaurs. Depending on the disposition of the female, she may allow her young to remain with her into sub-adulthood and possibly even adulthood, thus forming familial packs (more common when prey is abundant). The more aggressive, territorial females are different however; once the maternal bond is severed she will show no interest in her offspring, and if they stay around for too long, she may even perceive them as potential prey. They take care of their babies when they are hatchlings and abandon them upon becoming juveniles. '''Summary: Allosaurus is a very successful hunter, these animals live in small packs which coordinate their attacks. Allosaurus has a good sense of smell and sharp eyes too. But the most excellent sense is his hearing. As found out by scientists of inGen, allosaurus hears sounds that are miles away. Theys produce a variety of sounds and their mating calls can be heard from great distance on site A. Although they live in small packs, fights among animals of the pack occure occasionally. Although mostly living in packs, Solitary living allosaurus have been reported too. Allosaurus teeth are very sharp and can tear apart flesh. Allosaurus caused much problems for the park planner because it could leap very well. Its body is extremely muscular and for a theropod of its size, allosaurus is very light and fast, reaching 50 Mph. For their size, allosaurus are very light and lean,yet very muscular and full of energy. The older the animalis, the bigger the crests on the head are. Old males often carry battle scars from fights with other allosaurus. it seems that allosaurus have some sort of migratory behavior, in some times of the year they are found in the hilly terrains of the islands while in other times, they are found in the flatlands. Allosaurus is also able to swim quite good and they are sometimes found hunting along the river sides. The most common large predator of Late Jurassic North America, Allosaurus was an absolute must for the park's menagerie of beasts. They are large animals stalking their prey stealthily. Their preferred habitat is open plains and deciduous forest. They have many blade-like teeth that are like steak knives. Their bite is weak compared to other carnivores of similar size. Instead, they use their upper jaw like a hatchet; hacking prey and their lower jaw to grip and tear out chunks of flesh. Like all the Allosaurs cloned at the park, its teeth are constantly replaced throughout their life. They, unlike Tyrannosaurs have long arms capped in sharp claws up to 30cm long. The males have small crests over their eyes which are used to impress females which are crestless. The courtship fights can get quite violent, often ending in death for one or both. The larger females have been known to attack and kill males that try to mate with them. They hunt often by game trails and thick forest. It usually attacks large, slow prey but can run at speeds of 50 miles per hour. Allosaurus can also leap surprisingly far distances for its size. They can easily overpower and kill animals smaller than them. They have a fierce hatred of Ceratosaurus and will most likely attack one if the two are near. They can be very social and usually team up to swarm large animal like Apatosaurus. much like their ancestors, this asset has an unusually weak bite, (given it's size) only powerful enough to compare to an average lion, so instead, they use a very different tactic for tearing into the flesh of their prey. basically, as scientists have found, this asset has remarkably strong neck muscles and despite having a weak bite, it was found that their skulls could withstand a lot of traumas, allowing the asset to essentially use it's head like an AXE, to cut into the prey hide and cause severe shock and blood-loss. And once their quarry (within their case of captivity would likely be a live cow) was killed they'd then yank the flesh from the corpse in a manner no dissimilar to hawks and eagles, sometimes even using their to hold the decaying flesh down while they ate. unfortunately, this behavior would often lead to them getting infected with Bumblefoot',' often meaning that this asset got lots of attention from the park-vets. Allosaurus is a fast animal, it can attack at a speed of 50 mph in short distances. The Jurassic Park keepers could barely believe it when they discovered that, despite their immense size and weight, Allosaurus was able to leap. This worried the Park's managers, and for a while, they considered to eliminate Allosaurus from the tour. Allosaurus is easily recognized due to the brightly colored crests on its snout and over the eyes; these are bigger in males, although females are usually larger. Since females can be very aggressive, and since Allosaurus is highly cannibalistic when food is scarce, males produce a substance with a gland near their eyes; this substance contains special pheromones that inhibit the female's aggressivity. Unfortunately, this substance also increases the males' ferocity, so during mating season they are even more dangerous than usual. During this season, fights among Allosaurus are frequent and extremely violent. The Jurassic world scientists studied the amazing "healing factor" of Allosaurus, which allows it to survive blows and injuries that would kill other animals; the speed at which the wounds healed was also extraordinary. Many blood samples were taken from the Park's Allosaurus to find the key of this healing factor. However, the results of this study were jealously kept as a secret. This large carnivore hunts alone of in pairs, but lives in comunal "lairs", usually some large clearing in the jungle. It is easy to find one of these lairs due to the stench they produce; this is because the Allosaurus often drag large pieces of meat or even complete carcasses to the lair in order to feed their young. They are often spotted on their own, but can be regularly seen in small groups of two or three animals. They settle in jungle clearings and drive any prey that cross their path along game trails back towards their lair. They are capable of jumping quite high and they’re incredibly fast for a large animal, prompting park keepers had to take extra precautions when dealing with them. They are always easy to locate due to the fact that they drag the remains of their prey back to their dens, which produce a terrible stench. Adult Allosaurs commonly attack Ceratosaurs (before they’re extinction) . They animals must have been natural enemies in the Jurassic. This could explain the Ceratosaurs’ aversion to the smell of faecal matter and rotting flesh. Allosaurus is an active hunter, capable of taking down prey many times its own size. Its head is not as strong or robust as those of Tyrannosaurus and its bite force is weak compared to its body size, therefore the jaws cannot hold onto struggling prey or crush bone. However, the jaws can open extremely wide. Hunting Allosaurus will run up to their prey, then use their upper jaw like an axe to hack and slash at the victim before backing away; repeating the process to weaken the victim until it dies of blood loss. Allosaurus is typically reckless when hunting, especially when in a pack. Broken bones are a common occurrence, however Allosaurus is surprisingly tough and durable, able to survive injuries that could kill other animals and which heal at an extraordinary rate. As for what happen to it after the fall of the park, it mainly adopted a pack-hunting hunter and scavenger role, stealing food from Rexy and chasing off smaller predators to steal a kill, though occasionally they will "mob-attack" any sick-ceratopsians, sauropods and hadrosaurs (including edmontosaurus) that they come across, using a method roughly unchanged from their ancient ancestors. Originating in the Late Jurassic, Allosaurus was originally intended to be displayed as an attraction in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. However, they had not been cloned at the time of the 1993 incident, with a 1996 asset catalogue of the dinosaurs present on Nublar and InGen's Site B facility on Isla Sorna, reported that a mere twelve percent of the Allosaurus genome had been completed.1 Subsequently, however, Allosaurus specimens were bred for Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, after it opened to the public in 2004. Given the presence of juvenile Allosaurus on the island in 2018, it is likely that a breeding population existed on Isla Nublar.2 During the eruption of Mount Sibo in 2018, numerous juvenile Allosaurus were transported off the island to the mansion home of Benjamin Lockwood in California. At least one was successfully sold at an auction, while two others were released into the wild of northern California alongside numerous other species of dinosaurs by Maisie Lockwood.2 After the Indominus rex's ''breakout, rampage, and eventual destruction (leaving only its skeletal remains at the bottom of a lagoon) and the incident, closure, and abandonment of Jurassic World within it in 2015, the last remaining ''Allosaurus ''population on Isla Nublar roamed free and wild on the island as the park is left to suffer the same fate as its predaccessor Jurassic Park; a ruined rotting park slowly reclaimed by nature. But now it will face an impending danger, alongside many other creatures, in the form of a mighty once-dormant volcano known as Mount Sibo that's threatening to erupt and turn Isla Nublar and its inhabitants upside down. In the wilds of Isla nublar, Allosaurs are mainly seen thriving in forests, but will often venture away in search of potential prey if no food is available in their range. However, they must constantly be on the lookout for other, more dangerous theropods when hunting in open areas. Tyrannosaurs would regularly steal Allosaur kills while Carnotaurus would occasionally fight an Allosaurus for the right to claim the carcass, with the outcome being random. Though Allosaurus would usually avoid confrontations with T-Rex, there was a reported incident involving three Allosaurs fighting the Tyrannosaurus rex to prevent it from stealing an Apatosaurus carcass The T. rex left because she didn’t want to risk It. Obviously, much like the carnotaurus and the t-rex, this asset was TOO DANGEROUS to display in places like the Cretaceous Cruise (like was the case of the baryonyx) and that the allosaurus was likely one of those assets that had a scheduled feeding time, which given the likely behavior of Allosaurus, would have been quite a puplic sight to see. '''The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event:' An ingen animal's recorder, Is sad to announce that the isla nublar population has been wiped out by Mount Sibo. But there have been rumors that five individuals were saved. And recently, some folks in Texas have reported seeing strange creature in the backs of lorrys Category:Theropod Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors